Fanfiction Stories Challenge 1
by Jeho2860
Summary: Some ideas that came to me while imagining a possible Harem fanfictions ideas. This is all a Possible Prompts to every Fanfiction authors out there if you are interested to write any of it but, please PM me first if you want to do it. First chapter is about the criteria and the crossover that i had in mind. Be warned that i may do one prompts that isn't mentioned there.
1. Chapter 1

**Challenge for any fanfiction authors out there who is willing to take this challenges**

Hello, my name is Jeho2860, i like to read fanfictions and a big fan of the Harem genres of it. I posted this challenges because while there are a lot of good written harems genre fanfictions that I read out there in the Internet it was kinda "abandoned" or the authors didn't updated it anymore for so long, and another reasons is that i don't have the skills to write a good fanfictions eventhough I have this idea of a plotline. I got the idea of this challenge fics because I was inspired by the works of what I think is the greatest Fanfiction authors out there both in the and on the Archive of Our Own (AO3) like Megamatt09, Ghostkaiser23, Greyking46, The3rdDragneel, and Musikman50. So without further ado, here's the challenge fic I will present;

1\. **Spider-Man x DC Superheroes**

2\. **Fairy Tail x RWBY**

3\. **Sailor Moon x Percy Jackson and The Olympians**

4\. **Harry Potter x World of Warcraft**

In this chapter, i only sent the type of stories crossover that I will give and the criteria for the challenge fics, the next chapter will be about the outlining of how the stories will need to go.

The following criteria included:

Ø No **malexmale** pairing for the main characters in any of the challenge fics, it's not that I against it, in fact I like a few of those canon pairing such as Solangelo from PJO. The reason why I don't want MxM main pairing because sometimes a lot of the the pairings seems to be not healthy to each other. The reason why I like the Solangelo pairing is because they're well written and act like what a normal couple does in every normal healthy relationship. But, I will accept some of those malexmale pairings as a side story arc.

Ø Please have a banter about a comparisons of their different worlds as either a joke or as a topic of discussions with each other.

Ø The main characters don't always have to be an OP character because I think that's a little bit too unfair for the other characters because it makes the other characters feel useless to any readers.

Ø It needs to be a combination of fluff, romance, angst tragedies, actions, and drama. Please make it rated M or Explicit because if it isn't it doesn't feel very real and kinda holding back the plot line.

Ø It also have smut or lemon scenes. But, please don't do it on every chapter because the stories plot also need to keep going as well.


	2. Chapter 2 Story Ideas 1

**Spider-Man x DC Superheroes Harem Crossover Story Challenge Outline**

 **Okay, the reason i went with this concept as the first challenge is because Spider-Man is the most well known comic book character in the world and because of that I feel like this will be the most easiest concept to make it into reality. Another reason for this concept is because while Spider-Man is the most beloved hero in the Marvel Universe, he got the most unlucky and tragic romantic relationship in the Marvel Universe. For those who were not familiar with the Spider-Man lore in the comic book probably wondering why? Well, here is some of the fact about Spider-Man romantic relationships in the comic book and how it ended badly for those who might be didn't know about it;**

 **His relationship with Gwen Stacy ended tragically when Gwen died at the hand of Green Goblin (Norman Osborn back then).**

 **His next relationship with Mary Jane Watson ended when Peter made a deal with Mephistopeles to save Aunt May life at the cost of his married life with MJ. (This happen after the Civil War comic book Storyline)**

 **His relationship with Felicia Hardy (Black Cat) did not worked so well when Felicia found out about Spider-Man's secret identity.**

 **After that Spider-Man has a lot of numerous fling and short-lived romantic relationships with various Marvel female superheroes and characters. Because of this reasons that I feel that Spider-Man deserves a happy normal life even though in this story he will get a harem of DC female superheroes and maybe some redeemable female supervillains whether it happen by accident or not. Whew, man that was a long reason alright, now for the concept outline;**

(1.) Keep the 2 worlds divided, make the Marvel Universe and the DC Universe separated as a 2 different worlds. I disliked it when they combine the 2 worlds into one big universes because it takes away the main distinctive features of each other worlds.

(2.) Spider-Man AKA Peter Parker in this story is already an experienced crime fighters for many years. Although , he still have that tendency to say some comedic quip during a life-threatening situations which is his trademark characteristics.

(3.) Introduces the readers to various DC Superheroes both the famous and the least known one. This way they can also learn that there are a lot of more DC heroes other than just Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, or Green Lantern.

(4.) Please include the current Bat Family so that it's not just Robin (Tim Drake), Nightwing (Dick Grayson), and Batgirl (Barbara Gordon). I like to see Jason Todd, Damien Wayne, Stephanie Brown, and Cassandra Cain.

(5.) The starting harem should include **(in my personal opinion):** Diana Prince/Wonder Woman, Dinah Lance/Black Canary, Zatanna Zatarra, Karen Starr/Power Girl, and Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy. The list can also be added or changed to what your preferences is.

(6.) The settings of the story is located in the various locations of the DC Comics Universe such as; Atlantis, Markovia, New York City, Apokalips, etc.

(7.) You should include various teams in the DC Universe like the Titans **(the original Teen Titans)** , The Teen Titans, the JSA (Justice Society of America) ,and the Lantern Corps. **(My personal favorite Lantern Corp is the White Lantern because they can balance and control all 7 spectrum of emotions)**. **AN: don't put too many of it's members because it will complicated the stories plot with too many characters and I don't want you guys to be overworked and exhausted.**

(8.) Please use the the Original, DC Rebirth, and the Pre-52 versions of the characters because it's the most favorite versions that the fans like. Personally, I agree too, i mean the DC Rebirth comic run have produced many great storyline of the DC Universe and I still love the original version of some of the characters.

(9.) Have Spidey encounters many villains of the DC Universe from the street level of Gotham to many great Universal Threats such as; Lex Luthor, Joker, Brainiac, Darkseid, Ocean Master, and Deathstroke. Please include the lesser known one too because I also want to learn more about them.

Wow, that is a lot of outline I wrote. It took me about 4-6 hours to write and proofreading it. Alright, now for the story main outline. Here we go;

l Spider-Man was seemingly died after fighting a universal threats alongside the Avengers, Fantastic Four, and the X-Men. They all thought that Spider-Man died and that's it. There were a funeral ceremony but, some of the heroes didn't believe that he just died but they were dismissed by their teammate because they think that Spidey is dead and final **(AN: it's a superhero comic book stories common rule, it isn't confirmed if there is no corpse on the scene, even if it is, it can possibly be a clone, a mental illusions, or an Android)**. What they didn't know is that Spidey was currently transported to a Limbo State in the Afterlife.

l There Spider-Man meets the One Above All, The cosmic being who created the Marvel Universe **(AN: I imagines his appearance is very identical to Stan Lee)** ; and he also meet the Beyonder, a powerful cosmic being that was the mastermind behind the event of The Secret Wars. Those two told Spidey that they were impressed by his heroic deeds to always help others in need even though he has lost so many and they also feel very sad about the history of his romantic relationships that always ended badly. And that's why they decided to help Peter with his problems.

l After that, the 2 cosmic have been having a lot of discussions with each other about how should they do it and they finally came up with an offer, they decided to give Peter a second chance of having a new life as both a normal people and as Spider-Man. But, because of a certain cosmic rules, they can't send him back to his original world and they can only send him to another world. The world that they chose is a world that is that also full of very superheroes. The world they chose happens to be the DC Comics world.

l At first Peter felt disheartened that he can't go back to his home world but, after a lot of thinking and considerations he finally accept it as a second chance in life. The 2 most powerful cosmic beings in the Marvel Universe then told him that they already create his new legal identity to avoid suspicions and asked him if he want to have a new upgrade of his power. He can accepted it or declined it it depends on your choice.

l When he first arrived in this new world, he began to search for a place to stay and a home base in New York City. He then began to research about the heroes in this world about their backgrounds stories and their power. After having lived there for a few weeks, he made his debut as Spider-Man. He also has a lot of various specialized suits ( **AN: I got these idea from the new 2018 Spider-Man PS4 game, the game has a lot of different variety of costumes and they always keep updating it with their DLC that came out this year also)** for different kind of missions.

l The still newly formed Justice League hear that there is a new player in town. They decided to investigate and see whether or not this new vigilante is a threat or not. The first time they met, it was kinda awkward and distant but later, they realized that this new vigilante who called himself Spider-Man is actually a good guy and also to the female members of the league, a very good looking young man.

l After that Spidey began to have a lot of adventures fighting various threats in this new world alongside the Justice League. He also suddenly began to be having a growing harem of superheroines and female supervillains. It then become the running gag of the story. **(Please don't include pheromone plot point in the challenge fics. It always been a constant plot point of every Spideyxharem fanfics and I feel kinda bored of it already)**

l After the final battle of the story, Peter was visited again by the Beyonder and the One Above All and was given the offer to visit his home world again with his newly found friends and lovers. They all accept and Peter was seen saying goodbye to the members of the Avengers, F4, and the X-Men for closure. After that Peter and the Justice League went back again to the DC worlds.

And that conclude the story outline for the challenge fic.

Man, whew that was a long story outline and concept. I hope that i don't overburdened you guys with this first challenge fic. I hope you guys will take look at it and if you decide to give it a shot then go for it. See you guys later at the next challenge fic.

Another note: I will update this at a random time because i also need to think about how to make the outline and the concept for the next challenge fics.

Thank you and See you later.


	3. Important Announcements 1

**NEWS ANNOUNCEMENTS AND UPDATE ABOUT THE CHALLENGES**

 **Date of Making: 18th of November 2018 04.44 PM local time**

 **AN: Thank you Subzero the Hunter for your review and interest for this challenge. I also want to say thank you to CRUDEN for your recommendations of authors. It is a very helpful list. All that aside, i kinda need a favor from you two though, can you guys share this challenges to every fanfiction authors that you guys know because I kinda need more review from others authors as well so I can learn how i can improve it. I ask you guys because you two are the first two authors to read and review my challenges. Thank you, and now for the news;**

After much thinking and consideration, I decided to add another challenge fics other than the first 4 stories request I put on my first chapter. I decided to do this because after the first time i posted the first chapter of my work, i find myself more at ease to imagining the outline concept for the other challenges that I will put there. Some of the new stories concept i made here is not a Harem genre works so please keep in mind for that. And a final note, I will not post the RWBY x Fairy Tail fanfiction challenge. Why? It's because i realizes that i don't know much about the RWBY Series. So until then, i will try to research more about the RWBY Series.

Now, you might be wondering about what kind of new challenges i will put in the works. Here is some of the fanfictions crossover challenges i will possibly made for all of the authors out there in time soon;

Saint Seiya Crossover

Halo x Marvel or DC Comics

Detective Conan x Marvel Comics or Detective Conan x DC Comics

Disney Princesses harem

Arrowverse MCU Crossover

The reason for some of this story challenges come from my own experiences during my time reading fanfiction on both the , Wattpad, and Archive of Our Own (AO3) for almost 5 years long and i have compiled it into these main points of reasons:

l Most of the Saint Seiya fanfictions i found whether it's the crossover one or the normal one on the internet are always written using Spanish language, and I don't speak or know any Spanish language. **(AN: This is because my native languages is Indonesian and English)**. It was also very hard to find a good Saint Seiya fanfictions written in English Language. Another reason is that most of the pairing in all of the story I found on the internet are all MxM pairing and I kinda feel it was disturbing. Look, i know most of the characters in the Saint Seiya series are all male but, there are female characters too you know. **(AN: Please keep in mind that this second reason is purely just my opinion.)** The final reason is that all of the good ones i found are no longer updated anymore. I mean, I found one that hasn't been updated for 6 years long and still not a single sign of an update to it.

l Detective Conan is a great and fantastic manga written by Aoyama Gosho that i have ever read, and i am still reading it until now. The manga is now currently at chapter 1021 and the storyline is still not finished yet. **(AN: It makes me wonder when will the series ended)**. When I first started reading fanfiction using the App, one of the first fanfic i search for was the one from the Detective Conan Fandom. When I began to explored more of it, i found out that most of them are all yaoi pairing and all of them are shipping Kaito and Shinichi together, and when I look for the crossover one, there weren't so many crossover with the DC Comics and with Marvel Comics. I mean, when I look for the one with Marvel crossover, i found only 3 crossover stories with Marvel Comics and they are either a one-shot story or a multi chapter stories that isn't updated anymore. I also search for the crossover one with DC Comics and what i found out was that most of them are all Batman-centric stories and it doesn't get updated anymore.

l The Disney Princesses harem. This one's idea is because during my time surfing through the many Disney fanfictions on , Wattpad, and AO3 that I found out that it was hard to find a good Disney harem stories that was a multi chapter one, has a great plot, and grammatically perfect. Case in point, there was one Disney harem fanfiction on the AO3 **(AN: Sorry, i forgot the title name of the work)** that has a potential to be good but the settings of the story was too dark for me, and it was more like an anthology than a story to me. Another reason is that most of the Disney harem stories i found are always centered around Anna Elsa from the 2013 movie "Frozen". Look, i know it was a very good and popular movie but for the love of God, please don't make them the main characters on the challenge fic, because i already gotten tired of Frozen. I will make the concept outline for this challenge fic later.

l The Arrowverse has now become one of the most successful interpretation of the DC Universe on television and it's still kicking now. What first began from a single TV series "Arrow" 7 years ago has now become a one big shared universes of television series like The Flash, Supergirl, and Legends of Tomorrow. They introduce us to so many previously unknown DC Comics characters and made them famous now. **(AN: Although, I wish I can say the same thing to the current state of the DCEU. Hopefully, the upcoming Aquaman movie and Shazam movie can be a box office success for the DCEU. Fingers crossed, guys).** Now, this idea of a crossover with the MCU is because i was inspired by the works of the fanfiction author with the username of Michael Weyer. His work of crossing over the arrowverse and the MCU was so good that it was a very smooth blend of the 2 different universes. My favorite of his work is the "Infinity Crisis" story that was set after the events of the 2018 "Avengers: Infinity War" movie. Although, my main criticism for the Arrowverse x MCU crossover is that they always pairing Captain America (Steve Rogers) with any of the arrowverse female characters like Felicity Smoak or Supergirl. Like, it happen all the time and it's very annoying to me that it has become a repetitive storyline of many Arrowverse x MCU crossover fanfictions. So, in the next fanfiction challenge that i will post, i will not do that kind of storyline. **(AN: A little sneak peak of the challenge: I decided to set the timeline of the story before the events of the 2012 Avengers movie.)**

l Halo x Marvel or DC Comics Crossover. This challenges is inspired by the works of fanfiction author on with the username of "Harbinger of Kaos". His "Land of Heroes" stories are the greatest Halo crossover stories I have ever read. I was not a fan of the Halo games at first until I saw a Halo 5 gameplay on YouTube gaming channel TheRadBrad. After that, I now became a fan of the Halo franchise. I was kinda disappointed that the the Land of Heroes stories are not updated anymore, the last update was last year on 2017 and there is still no sign of a single update on it. **(AN: A sneak peek of this challenge. It is a bit of an AU so don't expect it follow the canon storyline, The main character is the one and only Master Chief, i also wants to put Blue Team and Team Osiris from the Halo 5 game in it, and also it's a harem story)**

And that's all for the announcements i made for now. Thank you and see you guys later.

 **Date of Finished: 19th of November 2018 07.37 PM Local Time.**


	4. Chapter 4 Story Idea 2

**Arrowverse x Marvel Cinematic Universe Crossover Challenge**

 **Date of Making: 15th of December 2018 8.10 PM local time**

 **AN: hello everyone, I'm back. After finishing my first semesters college study, I decided to come back and make another fanfiction challenge. I'm really sorry for the long hiatus for all you readers out there. I was so busy with my college work, test, and group project after the last time I posted the last chapter. I decided to start the first new challenge with the Arrowverse. So here we go,**

 **AN: I don't own these two shows. They belong to Marvel Studios and CW.**

l The reason why I decided to choose the arrowverse was because, currently i am a big fan of it. What started from a single tv series on the CW Channel "Arrow" 7 years ago has now become a big shared universe with others CW DC Show such as; "The Flash", "Supergirl", and "Legends of Tomorrow". The shows have included many previously unknown or lesser known DC Characters from the heroes and villains rosters like; Vibe, Killer Frost, Malcolm Merlyn, The Atom, Green Arrow, Reverse Flash, Brainiac-5, Reign, John Constantine, and Damien Dahrk. The franchise has introduced me to so many DC characters that I previously didn't know about and it made me love the DC Comics Universe even more. The shows incorporate many elements/concepts of the DC Universe such as; the multiverse, The speed force, time travel, and many more. It also included several organizations from the DC Universe like; HIVE, Legion of Superheroes, ARGUS, Cadmus, and the DEO. Although they try not to included major DC characters to their main cast like Wonder Woman or Batman, they did included Superman to their Supergirl show but he was appeared only as a guest character. One thing I love about the Arrowverse is that they are doing annual crossover event that started 3 years ago and i'm loving it so much. It also included many representations of modern society like it has included LGBTQ characters either as a heroes or supporting characters on the show.

l Why I choose the MCU for the crossover? I have several reason for that. Before the release of Iron Man in 2008, I honestly wasn't a huge fan of Marvel Comics in the first place. I never heard of any Marvel Characters other than the X-Men **(AN: Even then, the only characters that I really remember was Wolverine, Magneto, and Professor X)** or the Fantastic 4 **(AN: I don't mean the 2015 "Fant4stic" movie because that movie was so bad that I wish it was never created)** because those were the only Marvel Movies that I know and watch for the first time. I decided to watch Iron Man on DVD out of curiosity when it was first came out and i thought it was a very good movie. I watch the all the Phase 1 and 2 of the MCU on DVD because I didn't really like to go to the cinema to watch a movie since 2007. It was only in the year of 2016 that I decided to go to the cinema again to watch "Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice" on IMAX for some new entertainment experience that I started to watched movies on cinema again. I watch every MCU Phase 3 movies on IMAX because it has better qualities of pictures and sounds. I also like their interpretation of their characters because it makes them relatable to us audiences. Another thing that I like is the design of their costumes because, they designed it to be very practical to use in action while maintaining some elements of their comic book counterpart costumes. The other reason is that the MCU paves way for lesser known actors and actresses to shine on Hollywood industries and made them a better person.

l The final reason is that it was really hard to find a good Arrowverse and MCU crossover fanfictions on the internet because of several things

1\. Most of them I found are either not updated anymore, it has been abandoned for years, The storyline was very weird, it doesn't have a good grammar that it was very difficult to understand what the story about, or it made some of the characters become annoying hated.

2\. Most of them always pairing Captain America with one of the Arrowverse female characters like Felicity or Supergirl that it is very annoying and it becomes a trademark in any of the crossover fanfictions that I found. That's why i decided to not include that in this challenge.

3\. Some of them have **MxM pairings** that i thought was disturbing or really weird for me. It's not that I against it though but please don't do that to any of the MCU and Arrowverse characters.

 **The Requirements and Rules for this crossover challenge is;**

l **No crossover pairing. It's not that i'm against it but, I already like the current canon pairing of the Arrowverse and the MCU characters. However, I will allow for crossover friendship pairing because I think some of the characters will get along with each others.**

l **No MxM pairings. Why? Look at the first chapter.**

l **Don't add a currently not included MCU or Arrowverse characters to the story because, I want it to feel like it's a real crossover of the 2 universes.**

l **No OP character**

l **The story was set after the crossover event of "Elseworlds" and before the 2012 Avengers movie.**

 **Now for the outline of the story:**

1\. Team Flash, Team Arrow, Team Supergirl, and The Legends managed to stop a new multiverses catastrophic events but it caused the Earth-1 (The Flash, Arrow, and Legends of Tomorrow Universe) and Earth-38 (Supergirl Universe) to be destroyed in the process. Somehow they all managed to be rescued by some mysterious forces before their world got totally destroyed. The only surviving member of the two worlds is: **(AN: I use the current lineups of the show cast members when I wrote this and I add the currently still alive characters, although the list can be changed to your liking)**

 **Team Flash (Barry Allen/The Flash, Iris West, Cisco Ramon/Vibe, Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost, Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man, Sherloque Wells, Wally West/Kid Flash, Joe West, and Jesse Quick)**

 **Team Arrow (Oliver Queen/Green Arrow, Felicity Smoak, John Diggle/Spartan, Thea Queen, Dinah Drake, Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog, Curtis Holt/Mister Terrific, Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Black Siren, Roy Harper/Arsenal, Nyssa Al Ghul, and William Queen)**

 **Team Supergirl (Kara Danvers/Supergirl, Alex Danvers, Winn Schott, J'onn J'onnz/Martian Manhunter/Hank Henshaw, Lena Luthor, Cat Grant, Brainiac-5, Nia Nal/Dream Girl, and Eliza Danvers) AN: I decided not to add James Olsen to the story because lately I don't like how his characters personality now.**

 **The Legends (Sara Lance/White Canary, Ray Palmer/The Atom, Mick Rory/Heatwave, Nate Heywood/Steel, Zari Tomaz, Ava Sharpe, John Constantine, Nora Dahrk, and Charlie)**

2\. The mysterious force reveal itself to the survivors as **One Above All,** the omnipotent entity who is responsible for the existence of all life in the multiverse and beyond **(AN: Guys, seriously the characters exists in the Marvel Comic even though he was mostly just mentioned only)**. He has been watching their progress and deeds on their world. He revealed that the destruction of their worlds was inevitable and was a fixed event in their timeline. However, after the events of "Elseworlds", he decided that they all deserved a second chance of becoming superheroes again. He offered them a new world for them to stay and do good things for other. That world is the Marvel Cinematic Universe Earth. After much thinking and consideration, the survivors accepted the offer and was transported to the new Universe. Before that, **The One Above All** gave them the knowledge about the new Universe that they were about to be transported to. They were all transported into that world with a brand new Waverider that were modified with new technologies, offensive weaponry, and Research Station. However, the new Waverider is only capable of traveling to space only in order to prevent creating a time paradox or causing an anachronism in the timeline. After preparing everything, the survivors traveled to the new world. It also carried some Kryptonite (for safety measures), weapons and equipments supplies, and Medical Bay.

3\. When they arrive for the first time in the MCU Universe, their arrival was first detected by SHIELD and they decided to investigate it. The investigating SHIELD team was consisted of Director Nick Fury, Agent Coulson, Clint Barton/Hawkeye, and Natasha Romanov/Black Widow. When the two sides confronted each others for the first time, a small skirmish occurred and it ended in a stalemate. After a long explanation, Director Fury decided to trust them and gave them a new base of operations in an undisclosed location known only to them. After having adapted in the new world for some time, Fury offered them a spot in the Avengers Initiative. Remembers, this story was set before the first Avengers movie.

4\. They all accepted the offer to be in the Avengers Initiative. Few days later, The arrowverse group then went to the SHIELD Hellicarrier and meet the Avengers Initiative other members. Their first mission was to defeat Loki. **(AN: Basically it follows the plotline of the 2012 Avengers movie)**

5\. The events of the story will span throughout the MCU with the storyline following the canon plot of the MCU movies with some little changes throughout the story. Please include characters from the TV shows too like, **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D** , **Daredevil** , **Luke Cage** , **Iron Fist** , **Jessica Jones** , and **The Punisher**.

So far that's the basic plot line of the story ideas that i have. Please read and review this, thank you and see you guys later.

 **Date of Completion: 13th of March 2019, Wednesday 04.55 PM**


End file.
